


End of Karma

by CJCroen1393



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inspired by an Iroha Nekomura cover of "Re Birthday", Redemption, Reincarnation, be prepared for feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: It happened so fast. None of them knew how it happened or why, but somehow, the Court Ending's loop had been halted.They must have finally gotten something right.





	End of Karma

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter of WHT is once again going slowly, so here's another redemption fic to keep you guys busy for now. I think I'm killin' it with the feelsy stuff lately! This time, it's an Evillious fanfic inspired by an Iroha Nekomura cover of Re_Birthday I saw once!
> 
> Elluka Clockworker and Nemesis are both listed in the tags because I wanted Levia's current incarnation to be intentionally vague. God Levia is confusing...

It happened so fast. None of them knew how it happened or why, but somehow, the Court Ending's loop had been halted.

They must have finally gotten something right. 

Irina Clockworker watched as everything fell away and two gates appeared before her, the First Sinners and the Gardener, one leading to the Fourth Period, the other leading to an unknown world. Irina tried to move but she was pulled back by something. She looked down to see a set of rusted, cracked red chains shackled to her wrists and equally rusted, cracked blue chains upon her ankles. They were still somewhat strong, but somehow she knew they didn't have long to stay.

_"Congratulations! From this day on, you will be reborn!"_

As Irina watched the red shackles fall with a clatter to her feet, she turned to see Gammon Octo, tears of joy and relief in his one visible eye, embracing his brother, Nyoze, who then escorted him to the shining gates of the Fourth Period. A woman stood at the gate waiting for them. Irina scowled slightly at the sight of her, but kept herself calm. She wasn't about to start that old rivalry again.

_"Your lives end today, your Re_Birthdays begin."_

As the blue shackles met the same fate as the red ones, she turned to see Eve Moonlit, now in her "Phantom Thief Platonic" persona, dragging a slightly frazzled, but nonetheless relieved Adam by his arm to the direction of the Evil Food Eater and her twin servants, standing at the gate of a mysterious world. Any bad blood between them was gone now. A new life in a new world awaited them.

But what of her? She who was once Maria Moonlit (or Alice Merry Go Round, if you so prefer), then the Red Cat Mage, then the Master of the Court...what would become of her? Who did she have to go back to?

Maybe the two new worlds simply had no need for HERs. Perhaps Irina was better off returning to the Third Period. Continuing the cycle eternally. Irina was just about to do that, when she realized the gates back to the Third Period were locked. She couldn't get back in even if she tried.

What was she to do now? Linger in the void between the worlds? Her soul trapped in darkness for all eternity?

...That actually seemed appropriate. Her fate was to be punished. The karma of evil never ends. But such a lonely existence was sure to drive her mad. Why must the first sinner, the soul of "Adam" and the cursed gardener be rewarded when she is to be punished?

"Irina..."

Her eyes go wide as she hears the voice...the voice she had longed to hear for eons.

"Dear little sister..."

Irina turns. Standing amidst a bright light behind her, emanating from a third door she hadn't previously noticed, are her brother and his fiancee...no, his _wife._ Each of them beckons out a hand to her. They're both smiling.

"Irina..."

It's Elluka speaking this time, one of her hands on Kiril's shoulder. Could this be true? Is this not just a dream?

"All is forgiven..."

Tears stream down Irina's face before she can will them away. A smile etches itself upon her face as she looks at the sight before her.

"It's time for you to come home."

As soon as those words left Kiril's lips, Irina began running. She ran in the direction of her brother and her sister-in-law, ready to fall into their waiting arms.

"We've missed you so much."

Tears of joy streamed through Irina's eyes as Kiril and Elluka wrapped her in a loving embrace.

"Happy birthday, Irina!"

She was home, at last.


End file.
